Paradox
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: After Odie builds a machine that enables the team to communicate with  themselves in the future, they never expected this to happen. Character death  ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

'It's finished!' A voice echoed throughout the secret wing of the school. The heroes sprinted to Hephaestus's workshop to be greeted by a beaming Odie.

'What's finished?' Jay asked worryingly, scanning the area. Odie held up a metallic box.

'This! The paradox machine!' This was met by an array of confused faces. 'I drew on my research for subatomic levels and the space time continuum...'

'What does it do Odie?' Archie interrupted, with his usual crossed arms and toe tapping impatiently. Odie sighed.

'When we travel through time we are constantly at risk to meeting ourselves at another point in our own timeline, which could potentially cause a cataclysmic backfire of energy...' the baffled expressions returned '...basically bad stuff would happen. This machine allows us to interfere with our past, present and future without negative outcomes. So we can relive memories, see what we're like when we're old...'

'Or find out if we defeat Cronus.' Jay cut in, smiling. 'I've asked the seasons about this and they say they have enough power to send us 6 months into the future, where we can meet ourselves and assess the situation with Cronus. By that time as well they would have gained enough power to send us back again.'

'Sounds dangerous' mutter Theresa.

'Sound fun!' Atlanta encouraged placing her arm around her friend's shoulders. 'Just imagine meeting yourself in the future, and all the stuff you can ask her!' Theresa sent her a weak smile, which quickly faded back to a worried frown.

'I just have a bad feeling about this guys.'


	2. Chapter 2

Metal walls surrounded them.

'Guys...This doesn't look like school' Jay declare, as the teens surveyed the area. They were in a short corridor, only about a metre and a half wide. There was a door a couple metres in front of them. Like on a ship the door was more like a hole in a wall, with a sliding panel that slid out of place as soon as Neil got near enough.

'I didn't do it!' Neil announced, holding his arms up in a mock surrender. Odie stepped forward.

'Motion sensors...cool' he muttered, stepping over the rims of the door.

'Ok you next Theresa.' Jay said, ushering the rest of the team in front of him forward protectively, cautiously glancing back and forth for any signs of danger. Neil stepped through after Theresa, then Atlanta after being escorted though by Herry.

'Why are we on a ship?' Archie asked cautiously under his breath to Jay. Before he could answer the door slammed shut in front of them. Scrambling towards the door, anxious to open it they heard a call from the other side.

'I can't open it guys...too strong' the grunt accompanied with that assured them Herry was trying his best. But if you the strongest member of the team wasn't strong enough...

'Hey! Alex come back here!' They heard call from around the corner. Archie and Jay worryingly glanced at each other, before throwing themselves at the door with every attack in their arsenal. Suddenly a young boy ran full speed around the corner and into Archie's right leg, slightly hitting his brace.

'Hey!' Archie proclaimed, as the boy looked up. Dressed in small combat trousers, a little too big for him, as the skimmed the floor and a khaki coloured t-shirt, Archie noticed something strange under the boy's over sized army beret. A tuft of bright burgundy hair.

'Hey! I told you not to run off...' A woman called as she sprinted around the corner to stop just in front of Jay and Archie. Archie's gaze left the boy and began surveying the woman. She wore tight khaki boots with a couple inches of heel with no design. They continued up her legs to turn into slim fitting black leggings, tucked into the boots at about the knee. She wore a fitted double breasted overcoat, flattered by her wavy shoulder length hair, in a fiery red colour. Archie met her confused and unsettled gaze, mesmerised by those eyes he knew he had memorised time after time.

'Atlanta?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Alex, come here.' She ordered coldly, not leaving Archie's gaze.

'But Mom...' He glanced up to her.

'Come here!' She held one arm around him protectively while with the other controlling a communicator. Holding it up to her mouth, never loosing eye contact, her uneasy voice croaked, 'Guy I need you down on Platform 5, outside Armoury 6'. Within seconds the sound of boots hitting metal began echoing down the corridor. Two men appeared, one in combat trousers and heavy-duty boot and very muscular, the other wore a baggy army jacket with a comb sticking out the top breast pocket, undoubtedly for his perfectly placed blond hair. They both joined the woman in the clueless stare. It was minutes before anyone spoke.

'This is sick. Cronus has really done it this time.' The blond announced with a sense of disgust in his voice.

'Mommy what's going on?' The little boy asked, turning to face his mother. She promptly picked him up and began swaying him back and forth muttering things like 'its ok I'm here' and 'Don't look at them'.

'What are we going to do with them?' The muscular man asked turning to the woman, who, before she could answer, was interrupted by banging on the closed door.

'Guys! Guys are you ok?' a deep voice boomed through the thick metal plating on the door. The men and woman looked at each other and nodded. The blond man leaned around Jay and, after typing into the control panel at the side of the door, it slid open once again.

'Are you two ok?' Atlanta called sprinting to Archie's side.

'What's going on Jay?' Theresa asked, walking to slide her arm around Jay's for comfort. The strangers looked worryingly at each other.

'What are we gonna do?' The muscular man asked uneasily. The blond looked clueless while the woman lifted her gaze from her son.

'Theresa will know what to do'

'But if they're from Cronus...'

'We're not from Cronus!' Jay proclaimed defensively. The blond stepped forward.

'That's exactly what you would say if they were working for him!' He accused, poking him aggressively.

'Don't you touch him!' Herry threatened, the blond looking taken aback.

'Radio Odie and give him the lowdown on the situation' the woman ordered, gently tugging the blond back. 'Herry you get behind them to make sure they don't run off' her gaze shifting the Atlanta and then Archie, 'I'll lead them to Theresa.' She turned, and began back down the corridor. The men stood to the side to allow the intruders space to follow the woman, the blond talking in to an advanced version of their PMRs and the muscular one cracking him knuckles, both giving their uninvited guests dirty looks as the passed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Theresa?' Looking up from his control panel of numerous buttons, levers and gear sticks, a small, afroed man looked up and over to the other side of the room. His hands wore wired gloves, with plastic wires connecting them to his jacket and then to his high-tech, green tinted glasses, through which he saw a woman leaning over talking to a worker who was pointing at a screen of 1s and 0s. She looked up and sensing the uneasiness of his voice, her shallow, empty eyes closed in on him and she silently began to amble over to him. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was tied loosely back in a high pony tail, brushing against the top of her simple, green vest top. Her heeled ankle high boots clicked along the metal flooring until stopping before the man. Without a word the man saw the hint to continue.

'I've just had a message from Neil. He, Atlanta, Herry and Alex have just come across a group of intruders. They think Cronus is behind it but apparently there's something very wrong about the situation.'

'Which is?' She asked plainly, with a look of impatience in her eyes.

'Well we'll soon find out. They're bringing them up here.'

'They're bringing potentially dangerous Cronus agents up?'

'We didn't have much of a choice.' A voice sounded from across the room. Theresa looked up, and immediately saw the problem. Her gaze travelled around the group, landing on Theresa for a second and then Jay.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' She demanded, stepping out to stand commandingly in front of the group.

'Look we're not working for Cronus!' Jay explained, as the blond coughed unconvincingly. 'We just wanted to see if we defeat Cronus or not.' He continued.

'Well we haven't. Or at least not yet.' She responded coldly, staring at the innocence in his eyes. The afroed man stepped out from behind his desk area and stepped in front of the group. He raised his hands towards them and made a rectangle with his thumb and forefingers. Then spreading theses out a screen appeared with vibrant green lines highlighting the intruders, analysing them. Theresa leaned over and viewed the information before her.

' Their DNA and brain activity are for real. They're us, but from...6 years ago?' They leaned closer to the screen to check for accuracy. 'And their bodies are surrounded by an all natural energy field only thousands of years old...'

'That's the seasons. They messed up our ETA...again' Odie announced stepping forward out of the group. 'Instead of 6 months, we went 6 years into the future.'

'So that's why the doors opened. Because it recognised out DNA?' Atlanta asked.

'But why didn't it let me and Arch through?' Jay added.

'Because you weren't around when I programmed it.' The older Odie answered without looking up. The other older versions of the heroes looked glumly down at the floor aimlessly.

'Wait what happens to me and Jay?' Archie asked, breaking the silence. The older Theresa raised her head to answer but then looked over to Atlanta. She nodded.

'Sophie, can you take Alex for me. I think it's time for bed.' She instructed a nearby worker, who promptly stood and took the child from her.

'But its only 7...' Seeing the look from his mother, Alex calmed down and allowed himself to be taken from the room. Theresa waited for him to leave before stepping back in front of the teenagers.

'You may want to take a seat.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Before I explain I need to know when you came from.' The group had moved from the centre of the room to the corner seating area. Still dazed at their situation and surroundings, the younger teens remained silent and awaited a response from their leader.

'5th March 2011. Why? When are we?' Jay spoke, his voice scratchy and weak. Questions were buzzing around his head. Where were they? Where's Cronus? Why were he and Archie when Odie was programming? When he answered the question the elder versions gasped slightly and he was sure he heard a voice whimper.

'The date today is 5th March 2017, and as that day 6 years ago bares great importance to the future of the human race, I share explain the situation fully so when you return you can rectify the event we have had to live through.' Theresa began, her voice cracking with each syllable but desperately trying to hide it. 'When you return you will be alerted to an attack on the reservoir. When we got there we fought Cronus as usual until...' she took a deep breath, memories of the event flooding back. Odie placed a hand on her shoulder which she hastily shrugged off. '...before he clamped a weight onto Jay's ankle and pushed him into the water.' Gasps escaped the young heroes. A single tear trickled down her soft check, as her eyes clinched tightly together. Odie tried to move her to sit down but she remained stubbornly on the spot. Through heavy breaths, she found the strength to continue and open her tearful eyes. 'We were never able to recover his body. Cronus imprisoned us for a further 6 months, when celebrating his concurring of the world, we escaped. Shortly after Archie left us as well...'

'No he didn't!' Atlanta stepped forward, fists clenched. 'Archie wouldn't have left us just like that! Not on his own accord!' Tears were clearly visible, sprinting down her face. 'Cronus took him! He must have!' Odie stepped forward to stand between the two upset women.

'Atlanta, we must consider the evidence!'

'Odie's right Atlanta.' Herry advised. 'I mean we found his PMR and his whip...'

'Yeah and his pendent!' Neil added, all the elder members trying to calm the livid Atlanta.

'But he wouldn't have just gone! Not after...' she paused much in the way Theresa had, replaying previous events in her head. The room remained silent for a couple of seconds before young Herry spoke up.

'After what happened?' He asked, innocently before receiving a sharp elbow to the side from young Theresa. Neil leaned over.

'After Archie and Atlanta FINALLY got it on!' He announced proudly, causing the two in question to blush.

'...I still don't get it.' He replied naively, causing the appearance of a smirk on almost everyone's face. The elder Herry leant in towards his younger self.

'Don't worry. Odie'll explain it to you soon...or to me soon...oh man! Now I'm confused!'

'Um Atlanta, how old is your son?' Archie asked quietly after the amusement of two confused Herrys died down. She looked up and caught his gaze again. It was just like that night over 5 years ago.

'Alex'll be 5 in June.' Understanding expressions spread throughout the group, eyes travelling around until landing on the future father.

'So he's my...'

'He will be, yes.'

'But I would be there.'

'I haven't seen him since that night.' Silence returned. The events of the conversation began to sink in.

'So wait. Let me just...' Jay stood, driving his hands through his hair. 'So today, back where we're from, I die.' Older Theresa nodded. '...and in 6 months Archie's going to disappear leaving Atlanta pregnant?' the others also began nodding, while young Atlanta raised a hand to her stomach, imagining the bump that was scheduled to appear there in a matter of months. 'Then what happens after that? How did you find this place? And so many people?' he asked, glancing around the room at the people working at desks and control panels.

'We didn't find this place. Theresa used her powers to create it. At this moment in time we are currently located inside of Mount Snowdon, in Wales. We couldn't risk setting up HQ in a prominent place like Greece or the school. And as to all the people, they are survivors.' Odie explained.

'Wait, what are we doing in Wales? Fifteen minutes ago we were in Canada!' Neil interrupted, seemingly only just waking up at the sound of European country, miles away from his home, family and most importantly, the posters that plasters every flat surface in New Olympia.

'Neil, fifteen minutes ago we were in 2011' Odie added, trying to raise his friend's awareness of the situation. He only shrugged it off and returned to his trace-like state of gazing into him mirror. The elder Neil grunted rudely.

'Vain much?' he muttered under his breath. Subtle smiles returned.

'When Cronus first took over the world he decided to first invade England and steal the Queen of England's crown jewels. He then moved onto places like Russia and Japan. We followed him around the world, helping the people left to survive and set up communications so we could continue to help without Cronus knowing. We set up in Wales because of the slate and freshwater resources available, and the low chances of a second surprise attack from Cronus, as well as the fact Atlanta was about 7 to 8 months pregnant with a rather impatient little boy, due any day.' He shot a look to Atlanta that caused her to smile, thinking of all the traits her son had inherited from his father and herself. 'We now have 48 other settlements in place in 39 countries, to help monitor Cronus's movements and provide aid to those who need it the most.' Jay stood to face the whole group.

'Well, at least after I'm gone you still try to protect the planet from evil. Is it weird that I'm proud of you?'


	6. Chapter 6

'ARGHHH'

The group spun around to face the entrance to the room. Sprinting through the archway, the Atlantas led the way down the corridor to the source of the yell. Sneakers, heels and army boots pounded at the metal floor panels. Skipping to the source of the noise they stopped and looked at the front of the door. Four bold letters stood out across the door. An agonizing thought drifted over the group.

ALEX

'No' Older Atlanta whispered before kicking the door open and rushing inside. A woman lay across the floor, as if she had been thrown away from the small bed along the side of the windowless room. She lay limp amongst a litter of toys and books. Atlanta ran across to her, knelt down to grasp the woman's clothing, pulling her up to her.

'Where. Is. My. Son?' she asked coldly, gritting her teeth. The other older heroes shuffled into the room. Herry checked the bed, while Neil investigated the wardrobe. Odie surveyed the room and began running scans. Theresa stepped towards Atlanta, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'He's not under here-'

'Or in here-'

'There isn't any blood, or heat signatures other than us.' Atlanta's stare continued to penetrate the woman as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

'Let her go Atlanta. We'll find him. I promise.' Theresa whispered to her friend, gently squeezing her shoulder. Atlanta's grip loosened as she laid her slowly back down.

'Herry take Sophie to the infirmary, Odie and Neil go check CCTV and find out what the hell is going on here!' Theresa issued her orders before sliding past Jay and the younger heroes who had began to crowd around the door. 'You seven come with me.' She led them away from the room, back to where they began. Others dispensed back through the door, no questioned asked, leaving a grieving mother kneeing on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

'No. I can't lose another one'

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching a photo frame. It was of them, the three of them. _Impossible_, she thought. When Alex had began asking questions about his father, she had Odie manipulate and merge a photo of Archie with one of her and Alex. He was smiling. He used to laugh. Laugh if he read something funny. Laugh when they pulled a prank on Neil. Laugh everytime she laughed. She smiled. He was always there. Always at her side. To help her. To support her. To humour her when she was upset. Where was he now? Not at her side, that's where. Not here to help her find their son. Not here to support her and keep her strong. Not here to stop a small tear escape and trickle down her face, glazing over her pale cheeks. She remembered that night, the night he disappeared. Years of lust and longing dissolved to let loose masses of vibrant emotions that dared them to touch, taste, feel what they had wanted for so long but both too cowardice and proud to admit. Why had they waited so long? Why had they only a brief speck of happiness? Her head fell to stare down at the photo again.

'I'm sorry, Archie' She whispered, as another tear traced her cheek, rolling to her top lip, clinched tightly to the bottom.

'Ahem'

She swung her head up towards the doorway. Atlanta stood timidly ladled with a tray of food.

'Um, Theresa told me to bring you some food...in case you were hungry.' The elder of the two continued staring for a moment, before placing the photo frame face down on the bedside cabinet and wiping the tears away.

'Oh, thanks. But I'm not that hungry.'

'Oh...well I'll leave it in here. Just in case.' She laid the tray down on the bed slowly and carefully, before turning and returning the way she had come.

'Thank you.' She turned her head and smiled weakly.

'Atlanta?' She turned again, with a inquiring but comforting look on her face.

'Tell him. Don't waste time.' They maintained eye contact, not blinking, more searching each other. Reminiscing and gazing into the future at the same time. The younger turned back and rushed out of the room, without looking back. She closed the door carefully and stood leaning her head against it. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back to begin her way back to the others, only to see the man who engaged her mind at that very moment.

'So how is she?' Archie inquired, walking towards the girl.

'Um...oh, well I think she's ok but...' she studied his face.

'But what?' he worryingly asked, his concerning glance bringing him closer to her. She felt his breath wisp back uncontrollable strands of red hair. She gulped back her fear.

'Arch...' she stood paused for a moment, breathing in his tender gaze. '...um nothing. It's just...'

'Just what?' He placed his hand on her forearm, gently gliding his thumb up and down, his touch driving her crazy. They're eyes connected as their chests showing every breath flowing in and out. She broke it and looked away. A tear materialised out of the corner of her eye. He raised his other hand to cup he cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the lonely droplet. She looked back up at him.

'Archie...Don't you ever go anywhere.' She ordered thrusting her arms around his neck tightly. She tucked her head into his neck, his lips resting on his smooth ivory skin, as she breathing in his scent. With only a second of delay his hands began to caress her back, embracing her tightly.

'I'm not going anywhere.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey kid! You ok?'

The floor was metal, but not like before. Alex had spent his whole life living on metal. He had never felt the sand between his toes, or the brush of overgrown grass against his legs, running through the sunshine. The sun. He had never seen it. Never felt the warm glow creep over his face as the flaming ball of fire sneaked its first peak of life for the day. He dreamed about it sometimes, from stories about his mother's teenage years. Stories of gods and monsters...and his father. How he had defeated the disease from Pandora's Box. How he saved his mother from the demigod Pan's curse, courtesy of Cronus' evil popular music. And when he stood up to all his fears to save Atlanta from a werewolf. Bedtime stories he would never grow old of. But this time he slept was different. He hadn't dreamt of sunlight, or werewolves, or his father. He had dreamt of his mother. The time he had found her alone in her room crying. He dreamt of standing over her, unable to comfort or console her, or even able to touch her. He just stood there, in the doorway of his room, invisible. But not anymore.

'Kid, come on wake up.'

'What? Who's you?' His voice squeaked in reply. He lifted his head from the cold floor, breaking his heavy eyes apart.

'You don't wanna know who I am.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's all my fault. We wouldn't be locked in a dungeon if I hadn't...'

'Dungeon? Like in a castle?'

'More of a fortress, kid. With armed giants in serious need of a breath mint' A clank of metal on metal bars came from outside the prison cells. The lone flame touch at the entrance of the dungeon was enough to prove light to eliminate the large beast at the door of the cells, but not enough to reach the cell next to Alex's. The voice echoed from a seemingly empty space, with an arm reaching out, through the bars to Alex and the occasional flash of a face, never for more than a second.

'Come on! Six years I can't get any more than a grunt out of you!'

'Six years? That's older than me!'

'Geez this is a new low Cronus. Kidnapping a child? How old are you, kid?'

'I'll be 5 years old on the 23rd of June. Same as my Daddy!' The child beamed at the shadowed figure, who remained silent for a moment.

'Your Daddy?'

'Yeah! He was a great hero. Fought Cronus before...well before this!'

'You sure know a lot for a 4 year old.'

'Well Uncle Odie is teaching me to read and to write words and stuff, and Uncle Neil helps me draw him. And Mummy tells me stories of before the war.'

'Your Mummy? How is she? I mean, what does she tell you? About your father.'

'That Daddy was a warrior and saved loads of people and Mummy a lot of the time!' The boy giggled through the last line and the shadow let out a deep chuckle.

'And Mummy says he's still out there somewhere and when Cronus is gone we'll go and find him and I'll have a Daddy!'

'Well I hope you find him soon. I'm sure he's looking for you too.'

'Mummy says he liked to do his own thing and that someday he'll come back to us and...'

'And what?'

'I can't remember. Mummy usually starts crying then.' The shadow let out a sigh. They sat in silence for a while, only the sound of breathing to mask their dark thoughts.

'I want my Mummy.'

'Same here kid. Same here.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Atlanta? Atlanta!' The two teenagers suddenly parted, backs against the wall, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact. Older Neil had spun round the corner, almost banging into the teens in their loving embrace.

'Oh...not interrupting anything am I?' he inquired with a cheeky glint in his eye and that immortal smirk that seemed to have survived the last 6 years. The faces of the two quickly curved into sheepish smiles and rouse cheeks. He smiled. Years he'd waited for his friends to drop the charade and admit their affection for each other. Atlanta still didn't know that he had witnessed what had happened on that balcony 6 years ago when he went out for some fresh air. He had seen the spark finally ignite between them, before realising..._Ewww! That's my best mates making out!_ Smiling again at the flash back, he shook his head softy and remembered his current mission.

'Is she in there?' He asked quickly, indicating to the door. The younger Atlanta simply nodded silently, her face growing paler and her smile evaporating into the cold metal behind her. He took a deep breath, as he slammed open the door.

'Atlanta, you need to come with me.' She looked up from her hands confused and unhappy at the unwelcome intrusion. He gave her a sympathetic look before sighing.

'...It's about Alex' She instantly rose to her feet. 'You two need to come as well.' He ordered, walking out of the room with a commanding strut about him. He lead the group back down the corridor to the large control room again, where everyone had gathered once again. Theresa stood, arms crossed against her chest, with Jay and Older Odie nearby.

'Atlanta, sit down. You need to see this.' She nodded to Odie who turned and stepped over to a control panel. Suddenly the main screen in the room, that covered most of one of the walls and was surrounded by smaller screens, lit up. A face appeared. It struck fear and hate into the hearts of every people in the room. The taste of disgust sickened the group as his scar curled up around his eye as his heartless lips formed a wicked smile.

'Hello Atlanta.' Cronus let out a short laugh before continuing. 'Well it's been a while hasn't it! Just think, 6 years ago you were fighting me head on, no questions asked. You were very naive back then, thinking a little girl and her friends could stop me! Ha! But you're not naive now are you? No. You've matured a lot, a mother in fact.' She leapt up from her seat, fists clenched. '...Well what can I say? He is very much like his father...' Her teeth gritted. '...but to get down to business, I have a proposition for you that I shall be transmitting at 12 o'clock sharp. Tune in a midnight to find out the little surprise I have in store for you! Ha ha ha!' The screen went dead. Everyone stood still. Everyone was silent. Atlanta, frozen with anger and hate swirling through her veins, inhaled deeply.

'What time is it?' The sickening taste of Cronus snaked out of her mouth into those words, piecing the hearts of her friends.

'11.48pm. We have 12 minutes.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Atlanta? I hope you are watching my dear! For this episode of The Almighty Cronus Show promises to be...killer...'

'We've got to do something...' Atlanta paced, one hand on her hip, the other ignoring her streaming tears and supporting her head, searching for a solution.

'But we can't do anything now, we have to...' Jay stepped forward.

'He's got my baby! When you have kids you'll understand!'

'Well I'm not gonna have kids, am I? As apparently I'm gonna die tomorrow!'

'Well that's your own fault! You had to go on and fight him alone without back up, leaving us as the ones to suffer! And now he's gonna make my son suffer!' She fell apart in tears, legs buckling beneath her. Kneeing weakly on the floor, Jay knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, cradling his sister, rocking her back and forth.

'Odies, track the signal from where Cronus is broadcasting. If we know where he is, we have an advantage. Theresas, see if you can get a link to Cronus and try and find out what he is planning. The rest of you...' he signed '...look into weapons and armouries, and prepare everyone in the compound. Cronus is planning something big. I don't know what but we need to be ready.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Guys! We've got 30 seconds!'

The control room doors burst open with armed guards and heroes, searching the screen for the monster that plagued their lives.

'Going to him in 10, 9, 8, 7...'

'What if he doesn't show, if it's all a distraction so we're looking at the screen and not out the window?' The elder Theresa asked Jay. His simple apologetic smile reflected his lack of confidence. She looked down to her younger self, clinging to his arm, tantalized by the pixelated screen.

'5, 4, 3, 2...'

'Hello, my faithful supporters! I'm so glad you all took the time in your busy schedule to watch mine, and of course yours, favourite show! Well it is the only one I will allow! Ha ha! But enough about me, time for you to meet my very special guest! (Agnon! The cloak!)' The giant quickly sprung into action and removed a large cloth from an enormous machine. This giant, bird-cage shaped machine sprouted wires everywhere, with the complex spiders' web of blues, blacks and reds, coating the surrounding floor. Inside the machine, clearly visible through the solid metal bars, was a man, muscular and handsome, but battered and bruised. He weakly knelt, head down, panting, his arms bound behind his bare back. The scraps of clothing he wore hung off him, malnutrition clearly visible. Red markings along his body branded him as a prisoner.

'I've been keeping this one for many years. He once thought he could beat me, outwit the God of Time! Disgusting!' He waved his hand to open the strong door and stepped calmly into the prison. Pacing around the man, arms behind his back, he shot him a look of disgust. Ending behind the man, he took a deep breath...then grasped a clunk of the man's blackened hair up, the man wincing in pain.

'To those who dare to defy me, I have a little present for you.' Dragging him to his feet, he threw him through the cage door and to the ground.

'And to those who dare to follow them...meet the man who was destined to save the world. From me...Everybody, meet Archie King.' Atlanta dropped her weapon. Eyes fixated on the screen, a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Cronus dragged Archie up once more to lean his face on his shoulder. 'Bet you liked that little twist Atlanta.' Rage fumed in Archie's eyes.

'Leave her out of this!' He headbutted Cronus then jumped through his arms to have them in front of him, stancing himself for retaliation. Suddenly he let out a terrified scream. A whip-welding giant stepped into view of the camera, along with a couple drops of fresh blood on the already stained stone floor. He collapsed to his knees once again.

'Now now Archie, no need to get all loyal. She never loved you. Not like you loved her. She never noticed how you always looked out for her, protected her from harm, loved her unconditionally but for nothing in return...'

'Shut up! Shut up!'

'...Always one-sided, but she couldn't see any of it could she? So heartless and careless with your feelings...'

'I don't care! I love her and that's enough!' Atlanta stood frozen. Her younger self turned to her Archie.

'You don't think that's true do you? I do care! I care a lot for you but...' the sounds of the whip and another heart wrenching scream soared through the screen behind her. '...I can't see you like this!' She threw herself into his chest, teary eyed and traumatized. He grasped her within his arms tightly, rocking slightly. Praying his future torture would end soon, but hoping she would stay there forever.

'Well I think it's time she made a decision, don't you.' Cronus spit at the defenceless prisoner, as he silently ordered him to be put back in his cage, before stepping back towards the camera.

Well then Atlanta, I have another surprise for you! Just 1283 miles away is your darling little boy!' A box appeared on screen of the twin of the machine surrounding Archie. 'Mommy? Mommy, help me! Mommy!' Atlanta broke free of her petrified state to run towards the screen.

'Such a good looking boy. It's a wonder he came from you two...'

'Leave my son out of this Cronus! It's me you what dead, not him.' Archie stood tall in the centre of the cage.

'Oh I will have you dead. The both of you dead depending on how fast your beloved Atlanta can run...here's the deal. In five minutes I will send you the locations of both of your boys. You will then have one minute to save one of them. Of course, you will only be able to save one of them, as not only are you the only person able to run to one of these places in less than a minute from your 'secret' base in Wales, but it is you're DNA and only your DNA that can open this lock. If not at the end of the minute I will pass an unnecessary amount of electricity through both machines, which are also connected to the main grid. All of your computers and protective equipment will be down, and the content of the machines will be...disintegrated' He hinted to a digital handprint-shaped screen. 'Just one touch and either one of them are free...but which one?'


	12. Chapter 12

'Hurry, hurry Atlanta! You don't what you keep the God of Time waiting!' He raised his sleeve to reveal a wrist watch. 'Honestly, teenagers...'

'Who says I'm a teenager anymore?' Atlanta hastily placed her palm to the screen, and after hearing a satisfying _BEEP!_ Dragged Archie out of the cell. Only moments later a large spark ran through the cage, flickers of light bouncing off the metal in every direction.

'Ha ha! Nice of you to join us Atlanta! Not having to be said it is unexpected that you would...seeing how your son is most defiantly dead by now.' She stood her ground, with shock in Archie's eyes.

'Why did you do it Cronus? Did you plan this? All of this, the kidnapping of both Archie and Alex, the electronic surge, everything? Is this what you've been doing for the last 6 years?'

'Oh, my dear, I've been doing a lot more than just that. Kinda had a world to run and everything remember.' He winked, only to be shot a glaring scowl in return.

'But did you know this would happen? All those years ago, when you took Archie. Did you know?'

'No, but it fit together perfectly. I knew taking him would give me the advantage I needed later on but I don't think anyone expected him to come clean with you and end up getting you pregnant! That sly dog! Then things just fell into place. All I had to do was wait for you to grow more and more attached to Alex and I could set my plan into action. I already knew you hiding place, like how I knew about your precious little school all those years again. All I needed was to get rid of your defences and your lives were mine for the taking.'

'So, wait remind me again how you planned on shutting down our defences.' Atlanta calmly asked, reaching back down to Archie who was wincing in pain.

'Are you that mortal you stupid child? I already went over this! I used the electronic current to blow the main grid and destroy every mainframe on the Earth!'

'Well, I was wondering why because, well don't you think that's working to Odie's specialties a bit?'

'But it is impossible for a mortal mind to reprogram the software!'

'Impossible? Really? I think Odie's mind is a bit more than just 'mortal'. But your right no single human could reprogram it in the one minute you gave me to get here could...but maybe if there were two of them...'

'Ha! Two Odies'? Now that is defiantly impossible!' Cronus tilted his head back with laughter, not noticing a silent gust of air flowing through his hair.

'Not impossible, but highly unlikely, I'll give you that.' A voice stated behind him.

'Mommy!'

'I'm here baby! Don't worry!' The younger Atlanta zoomed over to place the four year old in his mother and father's arms.

'Two of them? This is an outrage!' Cronus raised his scythe in anger and shot a beam of his power towards the family. At that very moment a figure dropped from above to land between the two enemies. Creating a bluey, circular orb in front of him, the man deflected the attack towards the solid stone wall.

'I wouldn't do that if i were you.'

'Jay?'


	13. Apology

Hi guys. Just wanted to apologise but how slow I've been especially as how I've left this story this chapter a bit too short for a bit too long. As you may know I've recently written a story (Her Parents Are Here) which has used up pretty much all my free time (not that I've had much because of exams...) but now that is uploaded and over (and awesome I may like to add as I think it's my best yet but R&R to be your own judge ;) ) I'm gonna try and get this next chapter up within the next couple of days, if not within the week, and if not I give you all permission to throw stones and various hand sized objects at my head for your own amusement if you are to ever see me in the street.

Au revoir my dear faithful (if not possible abusive) fans,

SJ3GIRL

8P XXX


	14. Chapter 13

'But...it can't be...I saw him perish!' Cronus glowed with rage as he launched a string of attacks at the dead man walking. Each miscalculated and fuelled by fury was deflected with ease out of harm's way.

'Really Cronus? I think your starting to show your age.' Jay humoured, walking slowly toward the raging god, flicking the continuous blasts innocently away.

'I don't...understand!...you can't...they defiantly...ARGH! Agnon! Seize them!' Cronus ordered, firing one after the other.

'Sorry, Agnon's a little...tied up...at the moment.' A higher than usual make voice announced, shortly followed by a gruff tone from another corner of the room.

'Giants sure are dumb!'

'Fitting alliance with you then, don't you think Cronus!' A confident female sounded from another side of the darkness coating the walls.

'Yes, very diplomatic.' A figure stepped out into the light, wearing a very distinguishing wear of goggles atop his head. Young Jay gave a sharp nod to the two Atlantas' who returned it subtly, as he pulled down his strange eyewear. Suddenly a whip launched itself into the air and snapped the cord of the lighting, causing the room to falling to darkness and a load _crash!_

'What's going on?'

Suddenly there was a _snap_...and then another...and another. Numerous promethean firesticks had been activated and littered over the room. The subtle glow was just enough to launch a new wave of fear and hate right at the heart of Cronus.

Before him faced his deepest horror.

The two Jays' stood side by side with each member of each team lined up either side. Next to Jay was then Theresa followed by Archie and Atlanta, then Herry and Neil. Alex stood behind his parents with thumb in mouth, clinging to his mother's leg, with his father's hand protectively yet caringly stoking through his burgundy hair.

'No...it...it can't...NO!' Cronus yelped, his knees failing and threatening to buckle beneath him.

'Oh it is. And finally, it's over.' The elder Jay raised his sword accusingly. 'Now get in.' He moved the sword to point in the direction of Archie's cell. The two Theresas' stepped forward, intimidatingly, forcing Cronus the shamble backward, a look of terror on his ungodly face.

'Are you ready?' The elder Theresa called over to the other side of the room. Working away were the two brainy members of the teams. The amount of wires connecting to the machine had considerable decreased, with now one main cable leading from a large processor to the cage like cell.

'Yeah, but I don't know how long the processor'll last!' Called the younger, worried with reason as the large machine began to grow loader and shake move violently. Theresa slammed the cell door shut from a couple of metres away with a swift flick of her wrist, then a sharp turn to lock it tight.

'What's happening? What is he...they doing?' Cronus screamed realising the trap he had willingly walked into while under such a state of shock.

'You gave us one minute, and I can do a lot in one minute mind...' The young Odie began.

'...but imagine if you gave two people one minute. That statistically doubled our chances of beating you...'

'...and so we technically had two minutes in which we can work twice as hard and do things twice as fast...'

'...such as reroute the power into a closed circuit and away from the maingrid and back to you...'

'...or to be more precise...that cage you are currently standing in. Can I hear a Boo Ya!'

'But to kill me...in cold blood? Not really your style, Jay!' Cronus grinned, yeaning to call the heroes' bluff.

'You took away our friends... our family...and everyone we have every loved...and I'm sorry Cronus if after 6 years my morals are a little bit rusty. The truth is you kinda deserve it! And it's time to end this! Once and for all!' He stepped back to rejoin the line leaving the two girls forward nearest the cell.

'Ready?' The elder Theresa asked bluntly to her younger self.

'Yeah, sure...let's do this.'

They both closed their eyes and raised their arms towards the cell. Slowly but surely a translucent blue glow began to grow around the cage, partially suppressing Cronus's cries and screams. He desperately tried to open a portal but traumatizingly was unable to.

'Ha! Nice try but in our one minute I had time to locate an old project of mine.' Odie announced proudly, holding a familiar gadget.

'Nice one Odie!' Called out the elder Herry, punching the air.

'Odie...now!...' called out the strained voice of the elder Theresa, still with eyes clenched shut. The glow had grown to cover the entire cage and was just surrounding the processor as the two Odies' ran for cover after manually releasing the power surge. Cronus' scream echoed through the room as a blinding light filled the inside of the glow. The heroes, young and old began to look worryingly at the two Theresas'. Blood began to slowly trickle down their nostrils and their faces' winced at the pain.

'Theresa!...THERESA!...Let go!...Its killing you let go!' The elder Jay screamed over the volume of the machinery and voice of agony. His younger self took to his own Theresa and followed suit.

'Come on Theresa! Don't do this yourself!...Don't do it to us! PLEASE! Let go!'

'I can't...'

'...too strong.'

'Yes but you're stronger! You're both stronger...'

'...You can both beat this!'

Their whimpers were the only reply, as suddenly their eyes flew open and shot out the same glow they were projecting through their fingertips.

'Theresa!...THERESA!'

'They can't hear us!'

'JAY DO SOMETHING!' Atlanta screamed, clinging to Archie's sleeve. Tears were escaping everyone's eyes and the older Archie lifted his child away from the painful sight. Atlanta clung onto her family, not braking eye contact with her best friend. Herry, Neil and Odie stood still protecting their eyes from the viciously bright rays. Jay took a step toward Theresa and placed a hand on her shoulder, before lifting it slowly to her cheek.

'Oh I'm going to do something...something I should have done a long time ago. His elder self watched in wonder, then nodded understanding instantly.

'Hey! You've waited over a year. I've had 6 years!' he winked at his younger self, sharing a moment to be proud of the man he once was before turning back to Theresa and, in sync, they whispered something in each girl's ear.

_I love you._

The glow from their hands vanished almost immediately, leaving only a glowing mist escaping their eyes, floating now to surround each of them. Jay then lifted his hand from his cheek to gentle under chin, softly brushing the side of his finger against her porcelain skin. He lifted up her chin and lay his lip over her's, drifting them together slowly, almost teasing her. He broke away and opened his eyes to gaze once more at her. The mist was now thickening and swirling around each girl, growing in ferocity and strength by the second. The light suddenly stopped flowing and expanded quickly to suddenly engulf the entire room. The girls rose slightly off the ground as the ferocious mist swirled its way out of the room as fast as possible, knocking the young Odie over and the elder Neil into elder Herry, who barely noticed the force as he was too distracted by the beautiful colours swirling above him. Finally the mist settled and the heroes found it safe to look at their friends again. The younger Theresa had collapsed into Jay's arms on the floor, while the elder Jay cradled his girl in his arms tightly, swaying her side to side, holding her head into the crock of his neck.

'...no...'A whisper escaped the young Atlanta before burying herself once more into Archie's chest as he embraced her again, staring blankly at his friends. Herry grabbed the nearest people and pulled them, rather forcibly, towards him. Archie, still clutching his son, looked at his best friend, then down to muzzle Atlanta's hair. Silence invaded.

_*cough*_

Young Theresa began to stir, soon followed by her older counterpart. She opened her eye to latch onto Jay's.

'Is he...is he gone?'

'Yes.' At this she through her arms around him as her held her up and close to his chest.

'I love you! I really really love you! I'm sorry it took this long.' He managed through tears, rocking her back and forth. The elder Theresa looked on at this and her eyes began to tear. She looked at the man who's arms she was in. After a second she pushed them apart.

'No...No! I refuse to go through this again! Six years! Six years I waited for you to come back!' She accused him, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Where were you? Why didn't you come?' He stood with an empty mouth searching for the words but them came from someone else.

'He was helping me.' Archie handed Atlanta Alex and stepped out towards warily. 'Since the accident he's been trying to get me out from the inside.' He explained hinting at the odd outfit no one, not ever Neil had noticed. Jay was dressed in a black henchman suit trimmed with red and a gold crest on the right breast pocket. A simple black mask was sticking out of his back pocket.

'It's my fault he didn't rejoin you. Cronus had me under constant supervision not to mention...' Archie continued but stopped abruptly. 'Cronus.' Everyone turn to see a pile of devastated equipment and rubble from unfortunate walls. The floor of the cell was clearly visible but lying at the centre of it, between the broken bars, was nothing except ash. No charred but still identifiable remains or patches of clothing.

'So is he?...Is he actually gone?' The younger Neil asked openly looking around. None seemed certain but all yearned for confirmation.

'I'll take a sample, test it back at the lab. If it is him...well that means...well it means...' Began the elder Odie.

'...We've done it?' Herry interrupted, quizzically. Silent looks to each other filled the next couple of seconds, before the group began to roar with laughter and hugs all around. Except Theresa who stared unbelievingly at the floor. Jay stepped closer to her.

'I did try. I tried so hard. I wanted to come back but...'

'...but the world comes first.' She finished, sighing deeply.

'That's what i got wrong. I'm so sorry it took too long to realise. I've been hiding the truth for so long, I can't even think straight anymore.' He grabbed her lightly by the shoulders to bring her to face him. He lifted her chin lightly to force eye contact. 'Theresa, do you remember when we first met?' she nodded slightly, trying to look down again, but stopped by Jay. 'Do you remember when Hera said you had psychic abilities and I asked if you could read minds?' once again she nodded. 'Do you know why I asked?' she slowly shook her head, looking deep into his eyes. 'It was because I didn't want you to know that I thought you were totally gorgeous!' she let out a slight smile and giggle. 'I wanted to kiss you right then but I knew I'd never be brave enough...' he blushed slightly, looking down for a second before he was interrupted.

'Jay I've seen you slay monsters and risk your life on a daily basis and you're still too scared to kiss a girl you like?' she looking hurtfully into his eyes.

'That was the problem! Do you have any idea what you can do to a guy over a couple of months? I didn't just like you, I was crazy about you!' he sighed. Closing his eyes, he bent his head down to rest it on her forehead. 'That what I've been hiding, that's what's been bugging me for the past seven years. I thought I was protecting the world fighting and training but what I never fully understood was how important you are to me. You're my world Theresa; you always have been, even if neither of us knew it.' He sighed again but this time was disallowed another breath as Theresa stung her arms around his neck tightly and passionately pressed her lips to her's. After a moment startled, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her higher, closer to his lips. One arm held tight across her thighs with the other caressing her back lovingly. When the time finally came to release, they broke apart slowly gazing right into each other, before bringing themselves back together in an emotional embrace.

This act of affection went mostly unnoticed with Herry, Neil and Odie all celebrating, Archie getting more acquainted with his son, and his younger self receiving a very special hockey lesson from Atlanta, who he had lifted up to wrap her legs around his waist and his arms protectively around her back. The only one's really to notice were Jay and Theresa only 6 years younger, who though had stood were still in a tight embrace.

'Well I can't wait for that one!' Theresa giggled into Jay's ear.

'Well maybe you don't have to.' Jay replied seductively causing her to giggle more as he placed a simple kiss on her lips.


	15. Chapter 14

Back at the base everyone had a chance to clean and attend to any injuries, particularly Archie. It was lucky how the hero had survived in such horrific conditions, if his blood hadn't carried such invincible qualities he would surely be dead from disease. Atlanta refused to leave his side while having numerous stitches to his back and held his hand tight ushering supportive whispers and caring thoughts.

'Where do we go from here?' A young Jay asked himself.

'Odie is just setting up his paradox machine...'

'...lucky he doesn't throw anything away!' His girlfriend finished, subtly holding his hand tight.

'You you all going to be ok once we go back?' Atlanta enquired, attentively gazing around the room, particularly at Archie lying on his stomach playing with his son.

'I'm sure they'll be fine.' Jay smiled back at her. The door slided open to show to brain-boxes chatting away about data matrixes and such.

'Is it ready?' The young Jay asked over his shoulder, not releasing his loose hold of Theresa's waist.

'Yeah and you should see some of the stuff I'm gonna invent! It's awesome in there!' Smiles and light chuckles filled the room. The other heroes stood to watch Odie reprogram the machine to transport them home.

'Ok...ummm...ready...I think...yeah, all ready!'

'So...I guess this is goodbye?' Jay turned to his elder self and held out his hand to him and with a short strong handshake turned to his girlfriend and whispered, 'shaking hands with myself, little weird...' everyone continued to say their goodbyes, hugging and laughing. Archie walked or to say goodbye to the son he wish he had and turn to his mother.

'I was wondering, of all names why did you choose Alex?'

'When it just fit him really and...'

'It's Greek!' Alex piped in. His mother ruffled his hair.

'Yes, Honey but it's also...'

'Means 'defender of mankind' doesn't it?' Young Odie added, joining the conversation.

'Yeah, but...'

'It's also Archie's dad's name.'

Everyone turned to the younger Atlanta, quizzically.

'You remember me telling you that?' He boyfriend asked, turning to hold both her hands.

'Well, yeah. I know how close you were before he...ummm...'

'I didn't even think you were listening when I told you...' He leant forward and lay a long but soft kiss on her lips and embraced her. Neil opened his mouth for a _Get a room! _comment but was stopped by Herry. They all just stood and smiled until Alex spoke up.

'Does that mean I'm gonna get a little brother or sister?'


End file.
